1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a driver circuit.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor test apparatus outputs, to a device under test, an output signal for testing that is generated based on a prescribed input pattern. The semiconductor test apparatus switches the voltage of the output signal according to the input pattern by using a transistor or an analog switch to switch the output voltage.
The semiconductor test apparatus is connected to the device under test via a transmission line. A high frequency component of the signal output by the semiconductor test apparatus is attenuated due to the impedance of the transmission line. As a result, the rising waveforms and falling waveforms of the output signal are undesirably rounded.